criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Lindberg
|birthplace=Mount Vernon, Washington |family=Luwana Lindberg Pete Lindberg |yearsactive=1995-present }} Chad Tyler Lindberg is an American actor well known for his appearances in The Fast and the Furious, October Sky, Sons of Anarchy, and Supernatural. Biography Lindberg was born in Mount Vernon, Washington, on November 1, 1975, to Luwana and Pete Lindberg. He is of Swedish, Irish, German, Scottish, and English descent; and he attended Mount Vernon High School. He began his acting career as Rory in Black Circle Boys at the 1997 Sundance Film Festival. Since then, Lindberg made several guest-star appearances on the shows ER, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and The X-Files; and starred in the feature films October Sky and The Fast and the Furious. He received even more attention to his career with his appearance in the 2010 remake of the 1970s cult classic film I Spit On Your Grave. In addition, Lindberg appeared in the recurring roles of Chad Willingham and Ash on CSI: NY and Supernatural, respectively. On Criminal Minds Lindberg portrayed Tony, one of Ben Foster's imaginary friends, in the Season Six episode "With Friends Like These...". Filmography *Security (2017) as Mason *Rosewood (2016) as Louie Van Winkle *Manson's Lost Girls (2016) as Terry Melcher *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2015) as Dwight Frye *If Your Dog Could Text You (2015) as Will (video short) *Stay Filthy, Cali (2015) as Unknown Character (TV series short) *Major Crimes (2014) as Bill George *Blue (2014) as Sam (2 episodes) *Well Played (2013) as Jason (short) *Decoding Annie Parker (2013) as Funeral Home Employee *In the Gray (2012) as Gage *MoniKa (2012) as Detective Kean *Alex Cross (2012) as Chemist *Castle (2012) as Marco Vinstrolli *Rise of the Zombies (2012) as Kyle *Weeds (2012) as Detective Tipton *Delete (2012) as Dean (short) *Should've Been Romeo (2012) as Gordon *NCIS (2011) as Joey Peanuts *Criminal Minds - "With Friends Like These..." (2011) TV episode - Tony *The Cape (2011) as Hicks *Black Velvet (2011) as Dealer *I Spit on Your Grave (2010) as Matthew *Once Fallen (2010) as Beat *Supernatural (2006-2010) as Ash (5 episodes) *Sons of Anarchy (2009) as Meth Dealer *Crimes of the Past (2009) as Kidd Bangs *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2009) as Deputy Simmons *The Other Side of the Tracks (2008) as Rusty *Life (2007) as Lonnie Garth *Push (2006) as Joe *Punk Love (2006) as Spike *Adam and Eve (2005) as Freddie *CSI: NY (2005) as Chad Willingham (5 episodes) *The Inside (2005) as Louis Salt *Cold Case (2004) as Johnny Harkin *NYPD Blue (2004) as Eric Keller *The Last Samurai (2003) as Winchester Rep Assistant *The Failures (2003) as William *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) as Eddie Cappilla *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) as Brody Jones *A Midsummer Night's Rave (2002) as Nick *The Rookie (2002) as Joe David West *The Flats (2002) as Harper *The Fast and the Furious (2001) as Jesse *Undone (2001) as Paul (short) *Brightness (2000) as Nick (short) *The White River Kid (1999) as Reggie Weed *October Sky (1999) as O'Dell *Ryan Caulfield: Year One (1999) as Phil "H" Harkins (2 episodes) *The Velocity of Gary (1998) as Kid Joey *City of Angels (1998) as Balford's Son *Mercury Rising (1998) as James *The X-Files (1998) as Bobby Rich *413 Hope St. (1997) as Jonas *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) as Dave *ER (1997) as Jad Houston (2 episodes) *Black Circle Boys (1997) as Rory *Born to Be Wild (1995) as Burger Boss 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors